1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vacuum cleaning systems, and in particular to a storage system connected to a vacuum source for storing an extendable length of hose in a retracted condition within a storage housing. More particularly, the invention relates to a small, compact storage system adapted to be mounted in a concealed area within a home, such as in a kitchen cabinet, which contains a sufficient length of an expandable hose for ease of cleanup of the adjacent room.
2. Background Information
Central vacuum systems for home and commercial use have been used for many years, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,698 and 3,173,164. These systems usually are comprised of a main vacuum source which is usually mounted in the basement or other location in the structure or closely adjacent thereto. The vacuum source is connected to various outlet locations in the structure by tubing which terminate in valves mounted in the wall into which one end of a length of cleaning hose is removably connected for cleaning an area adjacent the wall valve. These wall or hose end valves usually include some type of closure lid, which seals the hose receiving opening in the valve enabling another of the valves to be operational within the structure. Many of these valves are provided with electrical contacts or switches which energize the main vacuum source. The vacuum hose also may be provided with a pair of electric conductors for actuating the central vacuum source by a switch on the handle, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,355, 4,133,972, 4,194,081 and 4,368,348.
When using the cleaning system, the homeowner will generally have a single length of cleaning hose with various attachments which are stored in a closet or other location requiring the hose to be moved from room to room to be connected to the appropriate wall valve for cleaning the area adjacent the valve location. In many situations, this is less convenient than desired since the homeowner must continually go to a remote location to retrieve the cleaning attachments and hose for use in a particular room and then return the cleaning attachment, cleaning wand and hose to the closet for final storage. Also, these storage areas become cluttered and occupy needed space in other closets of the house.
Some central vacuum cleaning systems attempt to solve some of these storage problems by having the hose retractably inserted into the vacuum supply duct when not in use such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,953,806, 3,593,363, 5,526,842 and 7,010,829. In another attempt to solve this storage problem in a central cleaning system, an in-wall storage cabinet was developed and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,581. However, the storage arrangement of this latter system requires the use of a power-driven mechanism for retracting the hose when not in use. Although this may perform satisfactory for its intended purpose, it is a more costly installation than may be desired by many homeowners and it requires the hose to be dedicated to a single vacuum source. This prevents the same vacuum source to be energized for supplying a vacuum to other wall valves in the structure. Also, these units may tend to be weak because their size is very limited, and in addition, their dirt capacity may also be limited.
Due to the need to retrieve the vacuum hose from a storage area and connected to an in-wall vacuum supply valve, many homeowners will not use the system for small cleanups, such as small quantities of dirt or other debris such as spillages in a kitchen or the like, and will use a manual broom. These types of cleanups usually are required in a kitchen, workroom or laundry area, but do not receive the homeowner's immediate attention due to the need of retrieving the relative long length of hose from the storage area and connecting it to a central vacuum system. Afterwhich the hose has to be disconnected from the wall valve and returned to the storage area.
Thus, the need exists for an improved hose storage system contained in a small, compact hose storage housing which can be located inside of a larger storage cabinet, such as a kitchen sink cabinet or adjacent cabinet, which facilitates the use of the vacuum cleaning equipment in a relatively simple and convenient manner, and most importantly enables a sufficient length of cleaning hose to be easily removed from and returned to the storage housing when not in use, and which can enable other vacuum outlets in the structure to be active, that is, have the vacuum source supplied to the storage housing of the present invention and to other vacuum outlets from a single central vacuum supply source, by providing a closure for an open end of the cleaning hose when not is use and stored in the housing.